A Frigid, Malicious, and Hated Love
by x. B. eyond . N. everland .x
Summary: Sorry, but I'm not very good with summaries! Please R&R! Also, this is my first Fanfiction, so yeah...
1. Prologue

**"ThunderClan, attack!"** yowled the red tom, his yellow eyes blazing as the two clans clashed. ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats were soon locked together in the midst of the fray, battling for the same territory. The red tom, Foxfur, was locked in battled with the massive brown tabby, Tigereye.

**"You do not belong here, Tigereye! The Great Sycamore belongs to ThunderClan!"** Foxfur mewed as he struggled to pin the large tom to the ground. Tigereye's eyes narrowed and he hissed, lashing at Foxfur's face with sharp claws.

**"Great Sycamore may belong to ThunderClan now, but soon, it will belong to ShadowClan!"** Tigereye yowled in return as Foxfur gritted his teeth at the pain caused by the other tom. Tigereye flung Foxfur from him and turned as a small grey apprentice threw himself upon the older, more experienced tom.

Suddenly, a screech arose from two nearby battling cats as a young tortoiseshell she-cat, Turtlepelt, was thrown perilously close to Snake Rocks. Little did Turtlepelt know was that she landed but three mouse-lengths away from an adder. Stunned by the landing, the she-cat rose slowly and unsteadily to her paws; as she blinked slowly to clear her vision, a large brown and white tom ShadowClan tom barreled towards her.

Turtlepelt stumbled backwards, her eyes wide. **"Turtlepelt!"** yowled Foxfur, his eyes wide with fear, **"Look out behind you!"** As the red tom started towards her, Tigereye threw the apprentice from his back, who slammed into a rock, and pounced upon Foxfur. Cursing Tigereye, Foxfur was forced to defend himself. The other ShadowClan tom leapt and landed behind the she-cat, a hiss escaping his mouth.

The she-cat whipped around, her fur bristling, but calmed as she found herself watching the tom kill the adder. Blinking in surprise, Turtlepelt mewed, **"Thank you. You saved my life."**

**"Yeah, just watch yourself…"** muttered the tom as he paused to watch the battle, **"By the way, I'm Brackentail."**

**"Turtlepelt."**

Suddenly an enraged yowl sounded over the battle, silencing the battling cats. Cats stopped and turned to look at Foxfur and Tigereye who stood facing each other, blood running from various cuts that covered their bodies. The limp for of the ThunderClan apprentice, Stormpaw, lay before the two toms, blood running from the fatal wound on his small head.

**"Stormpaw!"** mewed Turtlepelt, her green eyes wide in the utmost horror. Her paws carried her clumsily to the young apprentice's body, to _her_ apprentice, **"No! Stormpaw, no!"**

Tiger eyes stared down coolly at the mourning she-cat through amber eyes and a flicker of interest aroused within them. He shook his head and looked out among the crowd, his mouth parting as he began, **"ShadowClan, att-"**

**"No, Tigereye."** Mewed Brackentail, his brown eyes flashing as he padded up behind Turtlepelt, **"This battle is for another day."**

**"Very well, my brother, very well…ShadowClan, retreat!"**

Turtlepelt glanced up in time to see Brackentail's nod and fleeing body, but her gaze soon shifted to Foxfur, who stood beside her. **"Come, we shall take Stormpaw back to camp…"**


	2. Chapter One

The silvery moon shone softly in the blackening sky as dainty paws padded lightly towards the Great Sycamore. Soon the she-cat was standing in the great tree's shadow, her green eyes gazing unblinkingly into the silent darkness. The cat's eyes soon grew distant as time passed and her mind formed her love's image.

The image was of a large tom with a tree bark brown pelt and white paws. His gentle brown eyes locked on her and his mouth parted as he mewed, **_"Run, Turtlepelt! It's not safe!"_** The she-cat, Turtlepelt, opened her mouth to question his words, but broke off as the leaves of the nearby bushes parted.

**"Bracken-" **she started, silencing herself as she saw that it was not her love.

**"Hello Turtlepelt."** Hissed a massive tabby tom, **"How are you?"**

**"Tigereye."** Spat the white tortoiseshell she-cat coolly. Turtlepelt wanted to leave, run back to ThunderClan, but she couldn't. She was here to meet her love, Brackentail, but Tigereye, for some reason, appeared first.

**"Oh, Turtlepelt, don't be so cool!"** he mewed mockingly as he moved closer to the she-cat, **"All I want is one simple thing."**

Turtlepelt eyed the tom suspiously and scented the air, hoping to catch the scent of Brackentail. Suddenly, the breeze brought the sweet scent of Brackentail…And blood! The tortoiseshell's blood ran cold as her eyes widen in horror.

**"What have you done to Brackentail!"** she hissed, her fur bristling.

**"Oh, Brackentail? Let's just say he ran into something…sharp."** Replied Tigereye calmly, unsheathing his claws, **"And you will too unless you do what I want!"**

Turtlepelt stared in horror and sadness at Tigereye. _Brackentail can't be dead!_, she thought frantically to herself, too stunned to trigger the fact that Tigereye was a murderer at that moment.

**"No…No! He can't be dead!"** denied Turtlepelt, leaping to her paws with her pelt still bristling.

**"Ahh…But he is, my dear Turtlepelt! Death came to him through the use of my claws."** Tigereye mewed as his unsheathed claws glinted dangerously in the soft moonlight.

**"Y-You killed Brackentail! But, he was your own brother!"** the she-cat whispered in shock, **"Why, Tigereye, why?"**

The tom laughed softly at first, but his laughter soon grew hysterical. Frightened, the vulnerable she-cat stepped back, tumbling down a large slope in the process. When she finally came to a stop, Turtlepelt was on her back, and half-conscious.

**"Don't be frightened, Turtlepelt. All I want is one simple thing…"** the tom repeated as he padded down the slope towards her.

**"What! What do you want!"** mewed Turtlepelt hoarsely, her eyes wide as Tigereye crouched over her.

Leaning till his muzzle was beside her ear, Tigereye finally spoke, **"This itch is here and I have a very strong itch…An itch that only _you_ can quiet…"** Turtlepelt's eyes widened and she began to struggle, but Tigereye pinned her down, **"And I want you to have my kits."**

At his words, Turtlepelt's struggles became more desperate and her green eyes were wide with fear. She mewed in pain as Tigereye buried his claws into her shoulders, forcing her to remain on the ground. Purring with evil delight, Tigereye began to satisfy his itch; the tom earned the she-cat's mews of rage and pain each time he mated with her.

**"Stop! Stop!"** she yowled as she managed to free one of her paws and swipe her paw with unsheathed claws across Tigereye's face. The tom stumbled backwards with a yowl of both rage and pain. Taking her chance, Turtlepelt leapt to her paws and took off; the wounds where Tigereye had pinned her to the ground seared with pain as she ran.

**"You will be mine, Turtlepelt, you will be mine!"** Tigereye called after the she-cat's fleeing body. He then turned away and bounded towards the ShadowClan's border; his massive paws were silent as he weaved his way through the bushes edging the Thunderpath. Finally, the cat slowed to a stop before a hole that reeked of ShadowClan.

**"You will be mine, Turtlepelt, you will be mine…Or you won't be anybody's'…"** And with that, the malicious tom disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter Two

Turtlepelt finally stopped as she entered the Training Hollow; her body trembled violently as she caught her breath and tried to calm her mind. **"Oh, Brackentail! I wish you were here!"** she mewed sorrowfully as she lifted her eyes to the sky.

Shaking her head, the she-cat took another trembling breath and headed towards the ThunderClan camp. As soon as she emerged from the gorse tunnel, a red tom, the Clan's deputy Foxfur, came padding towards her.

"**Where have you been?"** he asked Turtlepelt, his yellow eyes anxiously searching her face.

"**I was taking a walk…" **she muttered as she lowered her head to lick her wounds.

Foxfur stared at her lovingly before letting his gaze move to her shoulders. **"What happened! Eaglesoul should have a look at those wounds."** He mewed, his yellow eyes round with worry as Turtlepelt began padding towards the Medicine Cat's den, **"Featherstar wants to see you afterward!"**

After a few minutes, Turtlepelt appeared before Featherstar's den. **"Featherstar?"** she called into the dimly lit cave.

"**Enter Turtlepelt."** Came a raspy voice from inside.

Pushing through the curtain of lichen, Turtlepelt's green eyes soon grew adjusted to the darkness. Curled up inside of her nest rested an older tabby she-cat; Featherstar's silver fur shifted as she rose to her paws. Yellow eyes stared at Turtlepelt in careful study.

"**Are you ok? Your eyes betray fright."** Mewed the wise Leader as she pushed a mouse towards the younger she-cat.

"**I'm fine…"** Turtlepelt murmured, declining that mouse, **"Foxfur said you wished to see me?"**

"**Ah yes…Foxfur has come to me with a question that concerns you, Turtlepelt."**

"**Concerns me? Why would he be concerned with me?"**

"**Because my dear, he wishes for you to have his kits."**

"**M-Me? He wants me to have his kits!"** Turtlepelt asked in a hoarse whisper, her eyes wide.

"**Yes dear, you! Since many of the kits have died because of sickness, both he and I would be grateful."** Replied Featherstar, a small glimmer of hope appearing in her eyes.

"**I-I'm…I-I'm sorry, b-but I c-can't!"** Turtlepelt mewed desperately, her body trembling.

Featherstar blinked in confusion at Turtlepelt's words. **"Why can't you?"** asked the older she-cat, her eyes darkening.

"**B-B-Because! Another c-cat quieted h-his i-i-itch through me…"** mewed Turtlepelt, her eyes wide and filled with terror.

"**Who was this cat?"** Featherstar asked, her eyes serious.

"**Tigereye of ShadowClan…"** Turtlepelt whispered, her body trembling as the ordeal flashed through her mind once more.

"**A ShadowClan cat!"** yowled Featherstar, her fur bristling angrily, **"You have broken the Warrior Code!"**

"**I know, but please listen! I was in love with a cat outside of the Clan, a loner called Brackentail who used to be in ShadowClan. Tigereye was his brother and he despised our love, so tonight he murdered Brackentail and forced me to mate with him!"** Turtlepelt explained, **"I tried to escape, honest!"**

"**Calm yourself, Turtlepelt. I am mad, but not at you, though you must accept the fact that you are going to have Tigereye's kits."** Mewed Featherstar, her eyes sad and angry.

The younger she-cat licked her ruffled chest fur to calm her nerves and sighed, **"If I must have these kits, I want them to have a false father…"**

"**Very well. Foxfur will be your kits false father."** Featherstar decided, dismissing the she-cat with a flick of her tail.


	4. Chapter Three

Morning light shone through the entrances of the Nursery as Foxfur stuck his head inside, a plump rabbit clenched in his jaws. His yellow eyes softened as he spotted the sleeping figure of Turtlepelt; Foxfur smiled and padded towards her, placing the rabbit in front of the pregnant she-cat.

**"Good morning."** He mewed softly as the she-cat stirred at the inviting smell of prey. Turtlepelt blinked slowly and purred.

**"Thank you. Would you like some?"** The queen tore off a piece of meat and quickly ate it, feeding herself and her soon-to-be-born kits.

Foxfur shook his head. **"No, you need strength for your kits."** The tom licked the queen's head and left the Nursery as his impatient apprentice, Dappledpaw, called for him.

**"He will make a great father to your kits."** Mewed the other queen that resided in the Nursery.

**"Yes, I am sure he will. Thank you."** Turtlepelt answered, looking over at the orange queen, **"When are your kits due, Morningdew?"**

Morningdew's blue eyes moved to her own swollen stomach and she purred happily. **"Eaglesoul says within the next few dawns."** She said excitedly, **"And yours?"**

Turtlepelt had finished the rabbit and she looked back at Morningdew. **"Eaglesoul has said the same to me."** Mewed the tortoiseshell queen, her emerald eyes shining.

**"Kits expected within the same dawns…StarClan must see our need."** Came the voice of Featherstar as she appeared in the entrance of the Nursery, her senior warrior, Greyfang, at her side. The muscular grey tom nodded to the two queens as he followed his leader inside.

Turtlepelt dipped her head in greetings to both of the cats. **"Yes, StarClan must have heard of our need."**

**"Featherstar says that you should get out of the camp for a while and she has asked me to escort you to Sunningrocks."** Greyfang explained, flicking his tail in acknowledgement to Featherstar's departure. Both queens mewed with relief as they rose slowly to their paws.

**"Thank you, Greyfang. We appreciate it."** Turtlepelt mewed as the group left the camp. The soft breeze ruffled their furs as the two queens and their guard continued their trek. As Sunningrocks came into view, the sound of the bubbling river drifted towards them, mixing with the warm pleasure from the sun.

Finally Sunningrocks came into view; Turtlepelt headed slowly towards the bank to drink, the liquid cool and refreshing as it ran down her throat. Fish swam past, but her eyes paid no attention for she was here to enjoy the freedom of camp.

Suddenly, an unwanted scent was carried towards the tortoiseshell queen causing her eyes to widen. Looking over at Morningdew and Greyfang who were in deep conversation, Turtlepelt excused herself as if she had to make a dirt. Then she reluctantly padded into the nearby bushes.

**"I knew you would come."** Tigereye purred as he moved closer to nuzzle the younger cat.

Turtlepelt backed away in disgust and fear. **"What do you want?"** she hissed, staring defiantly at him.

The tom's eyes suddenly hardened and he stepped closer to her, towering over the queen murderously. **"Come to the Gathering. Tonight."** Tigereye hissed, his eyes dark, **"Or something unfortunate will happen."**

The queen was terrified, and Tigereye knew it. **"I-I-I can't! T-The kits are due a-anytime!"** she mewed in desperation, trying to get her way out of it.

Tigereye bristled as her defiance, making himself seem larger than he already was. **"You _will_ come tonight or another apprentice, or someone close to you, _will_ die."** Turtlepelt stared in horror at Tigereye, the image of her dead apprentice, Stormpaw, flashing through her mind.

**"Turtlepelt? Are you alright?"** Greyfang called from outside of the bush, a hint concern and worry within his voice. Tigereye glared at her and began to dissolve into the foliage.

**"I-I'll be right out!"** she mewed, glancing back in time to see Tigereye disappear completely. **_What will Foxfur think! Complying to his horrid requests and in my condition!_**, Turtlepelt thought, licking her ruffled chest fur to calm herself, **_But, if I don't, something could happen to Foxfur or someone close to me!_**

---------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky when Greyfang and the two queens returned. Bidding good-bye to the two, Turtlepelt made her way to Featherstar's den. The last time the queen had been to see her Leader was when she had confessed her love of Brackentail and told of the terrible thing Tigereye had done to her. Taking a shaky breath, the queen stood before the entrance, her green eyes penetrating the darkness once more. **"Featherstar?"** she called.

**"Come in, Turtlepelt."** Featherstar replied, inviting the young queen to enter, **"What do you need?"**

Turtlepelt entered the den, pushing aside the curtain of lichen. Her green eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and she cleared her throat. **"I want to go to the Gathering tonight."**


	5. Update

Sorry for not updating A Frigid, Malicious, and Hated Love. I've been really busy and I've lost my notebook where I kept what I had written for this story… 3: My bad.. Anyway, I should be able to update it sometime this week, so please, don't kill me!

Turtlepelt


	6. Chapter Four

Featherstar's yellow eyes blinked in surprise at the tortoiseshell queen's request. "What!" she mewed in shock as she quickly rose to her paws. Her silver-grey tail lashed nervously from side to side as she waited for Turtlepelt's reply.

Avoiding the older she-cat's eyes, Turtlepelt shuffled her white paws nervously. "I want to go to the Gathering." The queen repeated, lifting her green eyes, alight with a fierce flame of hatred, with Featherstar's, "And it is important that I do go."

The older she-cat was about to reply when she noticed the fiery blaze alight in the queen's eyes. Softly, Featherstar padded towards Turtlepelt and touched the white muzzle with her name. "This is about Tigereye, isn't it?"

"Yes, this is about that accursed tom…" Turtlepelt mewed softly.

"Alright, you may go to the Gathering, but Foxfur and two others will be there to make sure that you are safe."

Nodding in understanding, the queen rose to her paws and left with Featherstar's gaze lingering upon her.

Turtlepelt entered the Nursery and cast a wary look about her before settling into her nest. The queen decided that it would be best for her to rest before making the long trek to the Gathering. A feeling of dread gripped at Turtlepelt's heart as she lay within her nest of moss and feathers. _Oh StarClan! Please don't let my kits come tonight!_

----------------------------------

The group of ThunderClan cats chosen to go to the Gathering made their way silently through the foliage; as they reached the slope leading down to FourTrees, Featherstar motioned for her cats to wait. Her fierce yellow eyes scanned the circle of trees to see which of the four Clans had already arrived; not close enough to tell, the leader opened her mouth to taste the wind for scents and scented the cats of RiverClan and WindClan, yet not a trace of ShadowClan. A flick of her tail told her cats to follow her into the Gathering, and followed they did.

As ThunderClan dispersed into the forming crowd, Featherstar leaped gracefully onto Highrock. The she-cat let her gaze flicker to a muscular brown tom, Treestar, Leader of WindClan, then to a small, blue-grey she-cat, Skystar, Leader of RiverClan; a small nod was given before the ThunderClan leader turned her gaze upon Turtlepelt. Foxfur sat close to Turtlepelt while Greyfang and Jetstream, her other chosen guards, sat a little ways off.

"Where is ShadowClan?" asked Featherstar coolly, her tail flicking nervously from side to side.

"I'm not sure. They should be here though." Answered Skystar; the words had no sooner left her mouth when a haunting yowl sounded. As the yowl died, the cats of ShadowClan poured into the Gathering with Tigereye as the last one to arrive. Turtlepelt quivered and pressed herself against Foxfur; the red tom entwined his tail with hers and motioned for the burly black and silver tom, Jetstream.

Jetstream seated himself behind Turtlepelt and brought his head towards Foxfur. Their mouths moved, yet no sound came out. Amid the chatter of the other cats, no one was able to tell that they _weren't_ talking. Treestar padded to the edge of Highrock and yowled for silence. The cats below stopped talking and peered up at the three leaders and one deputy.

Remaining at the edge, Treestar spoke of how WindClan was fairing. "Today, our queen, Autumntail, gave birth to three healthy kits, yet sadly, our elder, Limpfoot, went to hunt with StarClan." Mews of congratulations and apologies rose from the crowd, who fell silent as Skystar padded forward.

"Earlier this evening, three of our apprentices, Stormpaw, Applepaw, and Flamepaw, were made into warriors. They are now Stormfrost, Appleheart, and Flamepelt." The RiverClan leader spoke of a few more things before allowing Featherstar to approach the edge.

Casting Tigereye a frosty glare, Featherstar began speaking. "Our queen, Turtlepelt, is expecting kits very soon. The apprentices are training hard and two will be ready to become warriors within a few days. Also, patrols have found scents of ShadowClan near Sunningrocks today. Do you know anything about this, Tigereye? And where is Adderstar?"

At the question, a smirk played across Tigereye's lips. "I'm sorry Featherstar, but I know nothing of ShadowClan trespassing upon your territory." The massive tom replied, watching as Greyfang seated himself beside Turtlepelt, "But, I do know here Adderstar is."

"Then where is he?" mewed Skystar curiously.

"Adderstar is dead!"


End file.
